Deadly Circle Alternate Ending or Missing Scene
by Mychand
Summary: This is an additional scene or alternate ending to the third season episode called "The Deadly Circle". It picks up right after the last scene in the episode. This story isn't connected to the my other stories/series of stories.


_ This picks up right after Dom, Caitlin and String had gathered with the other families and toasted Caitlin's idea to leave the woman and children hiding under the trees for protection while Dom took off in the van and they were all rescued by Airwolf. I thought there should be more to the story after that scene. :o) _

String asked Dom and Caitlin to come out to the cabin for the weekend with him. In the short time they had been gone, he missed them. When Archangel had told him that he would be worried if String had a family like the others, it had never dawned on him that he did have a family in Caitlin in Dom. They were always there for him and at times the three seemed inseparable. String wondered why he had never realized it before. He and Dom had always been like family, but with Caitlin, the whole thing just kind of caught him by surprise. She never ceased to amaze him with her tenacity and cleverness. More and more he realized that she had a special place in his heart. He'd never known anyone like her and it surprised him how being around her made him so happy.

When the three got to the cabin, String watched as Caitlin bounded up the steps and took her overnight bag inside. He and Dom stopped and sat outside on the bench by the steps to take in the night air.

"All sure seems right with the world now," said Dom with a smile. "I'm sure glad that I had Cait with me during that ordeal. She sure is something special."

"Yeah, she sure is," replied String. "Sometimes I wonder how we got so lucky to have her stick around like she did."

Dom sighed. "I kind of like to think it was fate," replied Dom. "We didn't know we needed her until she became such a big part of our lives."

"You're right," said String. "I want her to know how important she is to us, to me. I want her to see that she really is like family."

"Yeah," said Dom. "But what I'd like to know is, what role do you see her taking in what you consider your family?"

String stared at Dom. "I guess I'm still trying to figure that one out Dom," he replied. "Maybe one day if my heart and my head would reconcile, I'd get it right."

Dom laughed. "You always did have a hard head kid," he replied. "So, that's why I think I'm going to head home now."

"You're leaving?" asked String. "Why?"

"I just think that maybe you two should spend some time alone," replied Dom. "You don't do that often enough."

Dom hugged his surrogate son goodnight and headed to the dock. String watched him get into the Santini helicopter and take off. Caitlin heard him leave and quickly came out of the cabin.

"Hey, where's Dom going?" she asked.

"Ah, he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight," replied String. "He said he'd pick us up Monday morning."

Caitlin was surprised by the comment. "Oh," she said. "Okay. Well, I made us a snack."

String followed her in and sat down on the couch beside her. She had made several sandwich wraps and cut them into small snack sized portions.

"Thanks," said String. "How about some wine to go with that."

"Sure," she said with a smile. "I'm always up for wine."

String grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. He handed them to her and decided to light a fire in the fireplace. As he was stoking the fire, he accidently burned his hand.

"Ouch," he yelled.

Caitlin jumped up and ran over to the aloe plant that String kept in the window. She pulled off a large piece and moved with String to the couch. As they sat down, she gently took his hand and turned it over to see the burn. String watched as she squeezed the inside of the aloe plant onto his palm and used her finger to lightly smooth it over his burn.

String wasn't one who liked to be fussed over when he was injured but for some reason he found himself enjoying the attention she was giving him. Her soft touch seemed to leave him speechless. He found himself drawn to her more than ever before. The coolness of the aloe and the warmth of her fingers made him tremble inside.

"Thanks," he said softly as she handed him the used portion of the plant and he moved to throw it away in a nearby trash can.

Caitlin smiled at him. "You're welcome," she replied as she picked up a sandwich roll and put it in her mouth.

String sat back down and joined her. They nibbled on the food and drank the wine while talking about the events that led up to her and Dom being kidnapped as well as what happened when they were on the compound.

"I'm really glad you're okay," replied String. "You have no idea how hard it was to watch that video they sent. I guess it was the first time I realized that I really do have a family."

"Thanks," replied Caitlin. "That means a lot to me String. You're like family to me too."

String wished he could tell her more. He wanted to tell her that he thought he was falling for her but just as always, he held back. He couldn't help but feel that it was safer for her if he kept her at a distance. She could be family and that would be close enough.

"I guess you must be tired," said String. "You can have my bed. I'd like to sleep down here tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'd hate to put you out like that."

String smiled as he pushed the hair gently out of her eyes. "You aren't putting me out," he replied. "Now, go get some sleep. I know the past two days have been tough."

"Thanks," she said as she got up and ascended the stairs to the loft. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he replied as he watched her climb the stairs. He felt himself longing to go up there with her. "What's wrong with me?" he thought as he shook his head and settled down on the couch.

A few hours later, a scream woke String from his dreams. He jumped up and quickly climbed the stairs to the loft.

"Caitlin?" he asked. "Caitlin are you okay?"

String sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into a tight hug. She clung to him at first and then suddenly pulled away.

"It's okay," she said. "I'm okay. It was just a bad dream. I'm sorry to wake you."

Sting cupped her chin with his hand and brought her eyes to meet his. He knew she was just trying to show him that she was strong and could take care of herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. "Sometimes that helps."

Caitlin pushed his hand away lightly. "No, I'm okay," she said again. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal huh?" he asked again. "Caitlin you're shaking."

Caitlin sighed and then started to give in. "I guess I dreamed a different outcome to our situation at the compound," she finally said. "But it's okay really. You can go."

String sat and stared at her for a moment. He heard her request but something in him wouldn't allow him to get up and leave. He had wanted to follow her up earlier but held back. Now, here he was, in a situation that scared the hell out of him yet it seemed to be something he wanted so badly.

"I don't want to leave," he finally said.

"What?" she asked not sure of how to respond.

String put one hand behind her head and pulled her to him, gently brushing his lips with hers before pulling her even closer and kissing her more passionately. To his delight, she responded and the kiss left both of them nearly breathless.

Afterwards, he pulled away and looked into her eyes to try to gage her feelings for the situation. He was warmed by the look of love he saw there. He hadn't been wrong, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. But, he wasn't sure if they were ready for the next step yet.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he nearly whispered as he pulled her to him again and kissed her even more firmly than before.

"Don't stop," she said softly. "I don't want you to stop."

String pushed her down gently onto the pillow and joined her in the bed. The two friends quickly became lovers as both finally let their guards down and allowed themselves to enjoy each other.

The next morning, as he held Caitlin in his arms, String couldn't help but smile. He hoped that he had finally answered Dom's question. He finally knew where she fit in. Caitlin now had an even more important role in his family and he was going to do everything it took to keep it that way.


End file.
